


Interesting Night

by YankeeGrl27



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankeeGrl27/pseuds/YankeeGrl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couples of the Five-0 Task Force spend time hanging out together while Catherine is home on leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Night

With Cath in town for a couple of weeks they 5-0 Task Force couples decided to get together for dinner one Saturday night but what none of them expected was for it to take the turn that it did. They had decided to have a cookout at Steve’s so that they could also spend some time in the ocean and hang out when the sun started to set and the bonfire burned on the beach things started to get interesting. 

All the couples were laying on towels watching the stars and keeping to themselves unless one of them spoke up to talk to one of the others. It started with Steve placing and innocent kiss to Cath’s lips that turned into a not so innocent kiss. Catherine couldn’t keep her moaning down as Steve’s hands started roaming over her body and his one hand didn’t move from where it rested on one of her breast. As he started to knead it and Cath’s moans just kept getting louder as his second hand moved down to cup her sex above her bikini bottoms. 

Danny was the first to hear the moan and tried to ignore it but hearing Cath moan and Amber’s hand being so close to his penis and her kissing him, he couldn’t help the fact that he was continuing to get harder before he rolled over to be laying on top of Amber. They started making out a intensely as Catherine and Steve were when Amber and Cath’s moans started taking over the beach. When Steve started hearing another moan other than Catherine’s is looked up from where he was kissing her neck to see Danny and Amber making out along with Chin and Malia. 

Kono and Adam had disappeared into the trees before the make out session started. Pushing Kono up against a tree Adam couldn’t help but spread her legs and push it erection against her center. Being in their swimsuits made having a quickie easy but Kono didn’t care if it was quick she just wanted Adam in her. She brought her legs up to wrap them around Adam’s waist and grind against him more than he could stand. Moving on he down he reached below her bikini bottoms and started rubbing rough circles on her clit. Kono thought she was going to come undone before Adam was even in her. Hearing Kono moan his name he couldn’t help but quickly push his swim trunks down. Not even removing her bottoms he used his fingers to move them to the side before he pushed into her. 

Kono moaned and tried to rock against Adam as he kept pounding into her. Reaching around her bottoms he started rubbing rough circles around her clit again before she finally erupted with him deep inside her. Even though Adam hadn’t gotten his release they decided to head back to the beach. When they got back they were surprised to see all most all the couples in different stages of being undressed. Kono and Adam’s blanket was the furthest from Chin’s on the other side of Steve. She buried her face in Adam’s neck as they past Chin Ho and Malia’s blanket so that she didn’t have to see her cousin.

By the time they got to their blanket Kono couldn’t believe how worked up she was again. Taking a quick glance over at Steve and Cath made her get even more worked up. Steve had removed Cath’s bikini bottoms and was slowly easing a finger in and out of her as he kissed her breast over her top. The more worked up Cath got Steve eased another finger into her cunt. Cath continued to moan as Steve moved down her body until his face was even with where his fingers were pumping in and out of her. Before he added a third finger along with his mouth he peaked a glance over at Kono and Adam giving them a sly smile before sucking Catherine’s clit into his mouth causing her to scream. Steven knew what she would do and actually wanted all of them to hear her.

All of the guys choose to take a page out of Steve’s book and eventually all of them were currently performing cunnlingus on all of the woman and all that could be heard on the beach were moans of all four guys names. Steve brought Cath so hard over the edge that he was trying to clean her up without missing a drop of her release. Moving up Cath’s body and taking her lips into a deep kiss he could feel Catherine untying his swim trunks and pushing them down off of his hips before she moaned his name in a whisper asking him to finally take her. Pushing the head of his dick into her and stopped waiting for her to finally open her eyes and look at him. 

“Steve,” Cath moaned, “Please, I need you you,” she whispered pulling him down into a kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him into her causing him to push into her at his fullest length. Even though they had been together for 7 years Cath still couldn’t get over how well endowed Steve was and how much she loved the feel of him reaching so far into her. As they continued to kiss Steve started pounding into Cath as hard as he could when he started hearing the distinct sound of pounding from someone else. Since he didn’t want to look away from Cath, he never looked up to see who else had moved on to actually having sex. Once they had both fallen over the edge Steve reached over and grabbed their swimsuits without looking at anybody but Cath. 

“Come back up to the house with me?” Steve asked as he adjusted his swim trucks and helped Catherine tie her bikini back on.  
“I’d follow you anywhere, sailor.” Cath tells him as they stand up and head back to the house. 

Once in the kitchen Steve pulls her into a kiss before moving toward the refrigerator for a bottle of water for each of them. Cath wasn’t able to look up at Steve as she continued to blush because of what just happened down on the beach. With her standing against the counter Steve moved over to her and stood in front of her looking back out toward the area they had just left. 

Placing a kiss to her pulse point, Steve whispers, “It looks like everyone is dressed again,” causing Cath to chuckle.

“Can we just stay in here? Just the two of us?” Cath asked wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Without answering Catherine, Steve picks her up and carries her up the stairs to the bedroom where they spend the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms. They don’t know what time everyone else left but by the time that they got up in the morning the beach had been cleared and nobody else was at the house. For the rest of Cath’s leave nobody says anything about what happened that night and they all go about their normal, everyday lives.


End file.
